Brother Bear
lines, then clicking the campfire, as the man speaks in native language, then narrating *'Sitka': This is a story from long ago, when the great mammoths still roamed our lands. It's the story of my two brothers and me. When the three of us were young, we were taught that the world is full of magic. The source of this magic, is the everchanging lights that dance across the sky. The shaman woman of our village told us that these lights are the spirits of our ancestors, and that tbey have the power to make changes in our world. Small things become big. Winter turns to spring. One thing always changes into another. But the greatest thing I ever saw was that of my brother, a boy who desperately wanted to be a man. *'Kenai': ''to get Denahi and Sitka for a caribou stampede Get down! *'Sitka': What? *'Kenai': Get down, get down! *''caribou starts a stampede by chasing Kenai, groaning, then rumbling *'Denahi': Kenai! *''both duck by the canoe, and Kenai, laughing, then hitting Denahi's head, then caribou stampede with the music ending, then coughing, after a caribou stampede, then they all pant *'Kenai': Never try to milk a caribou. *''starts to tackle Kenai while attacking, then preparing to spit *'Kenai': No, no. Don't, don't. No. Come on, don't. No, no, no. *'Sitka': Denahi and Kenai Hey, will you two knock it off? *'Kenai': That's all right, Sitka. After today, he won't treat me like that anymore. *'Denahi': Oh, right, the big manhood ceremony. It doesn't matter what the spirits say. You'll always he our baby brother. *'Kenai': Oh, yeah? Well, wait until I get my totem. *'Denahi': Baby brother. *''both start attacking again while grunting *'Sitka': Hey, I said knock it off. Now, the quicker we get these fish, the faster we're going to get to your ceremony, so let's all just try and get along for a few hours. Okay, Denahi? *'Denahi': Whatever you say. *'Sitka': Okay, Ke... *'Kenai': a canoe So, what are we waiting for? *''both laugh, then they all grab their canoes and get in, then they all laugh, with the music of Great Spirits by Tina Turner playing, then panning by the mountains, then waterfall with rams and geese, then quacking, then rowing by the glacier, with the glacier falling in the water, then they get down from rocks, then Kenai tries to get down from a rock, then falling closer while saving him, then they all laugh, with the geese quacking, then sliding down from an icy mountain, then splashing, then cut to Tanana with the buffalo, then cut back to Sitka and Denahi, using a net to grab the fish, then Kenai on a mammoth knocks the net with fish while trumpeting, then being wet with Sitka and Denahi, then riding on a mammoth, laughing, then they Denahi shakes his head, then Kenai hits the bark, then panning by glacier, then rowing by orca whales, then splashing at Denahi, then flipping Kenai uderwater, then Kenai gets out underwater, being wet, then they continue rowing, then painting in a cave while building, then playing with the bowl, spilling on the ground, then they continue building a campfire, then putting a necklace by the girl, then cut to a deer, looking at Kenai, Denahi, and Sitka rowing, then running away, then the children get out of a tree while they meet with Kenai *'Child 1': Yay! Kenai's back! *'Child 2': Kenai! *'Child 3': Kenai, are you excited about getting your spirit rock today? *'Kenai': the fish in the basket, laughing It's not a rock. It'll be my totem. *'Children': Ooh. *'Kenai': Yeah, I'll probably get like a sabertooth tiger for bravery or strength or greatness. You know, something that fits me. *'Denahi': How about a mammoth for your fat head? Just make sure you get that basket tied up. *'Kenai': Don't worry. No stupid bear is going to get anywhere near this fish. *'Denahi': Just tie it up. *'Kenai': Denahi Just tie it up. his tongue out *'Man': offscreen She's back! Hey, everybody, Tanana's back! *'Sitka': Come on! *''children all cheer while being excited, then laughing *'Child 4': offscreen Come on, Kenai, let's go! *'Kenai': tying on the tree branch Come on, come on. *'Child 4': offscreen Tanana's got your rock! Come on! *''runs away from a tree branch, then the knot came loose, then the basket falls on the ground, then ignoring it, he ran to catch up with Denahi and Sitka, then cut to the cave while dancing, then the girl runs to Tanana, then holding a torch, then throwing at a campfire, then the music ends *'Child 5': Tanana. *'Tanana': What? *'Child 5': Tanana. Ha ha ha! *'Tanana': laughing Well, hello there, sweetheart. up a girl What a big girl. *''girl baby-talks *'Tanana': When each of us comes of age, the great spirits, reveal to us a totem that helps guide us through our lives. Some of us use courage to guide us. *'Man': Ha ha. *'Tanana': Others, patience. the girl to a woman, laughing And some of us, beauty. laughs Kenai... *''steps foward to Tanana *'Tanana': marks on the head ...you nervous? *'Kenai': Whew. Excited. *'Tanana': laughing Ooh, you should be. It's a good one. Kenai, I have been to the mountain where the lights touch the earth, and the great spirits have revealed to me your totem. To become a man, your actions must be guided by one thing. *''crowd murmurs *'Tanana': Your totem is... a bear totem, looking at it ...love. *'Kenai': What? *'Tanana': a bear totem around Kenai Yes, love. *'Kenai': his totem The bear of love? *'Tanana': A love that connects and unite all living things. *'[Kenai looks back to see Denahi laughing silently at him *'Kenai': Who wants to trade? *'Tanana': There is no trading! ''him over the head Uh, Kenai, love is the most precious of totems. It reveals itself in unexpected ways. Let love guide your actions. Then one day, you'll be a man, and will place your mark next to those of our ancestors. *''both look at handprints on the walls, then the crowd cheers *'Denahi': Yeah! *''both laugh, then they both give her a hug, then cut to Kenai, after he got his totem "The Bear of Love" *'Denahi': There he is. Ha ha! Come here, loverboy. him *'Kenai': Leave me alone. *'Denahi': Aw, Kenai, wait. I'm sorry. *'Kenai': What? *'Denahi': Your totem, I think it's really great. *'Kenai': You do? *'Denahi': Yeah. And I made you something. *'Kenai': Really? *'Denahi': a band of flowers on his head Now when you skip around loving everybody, you'll smell so sweet. *'Sitka': Well, isn't this nice? Instead of fighting, you're giving each other flowers. *'Denahi': Yeah, isn't it lovely? He's so in touch with his totem already. *'Sitka': Hey, dog breath, go take care of the fish. *'Denahi': Sure. prancing around throwing flowers Kenai loves me, he loves me not. Kenai loves me, he loves me not. Kenai loves me, he loves me not. *'Sitka': Kenai's hand while throwing a rock Kenai. *'Kenai': Someday, I'm going to just... He's just such a... *'Sitka': Kenai of Denahi Hey, bonehead, just because his totem is wisdom, doesn't mean he's wise. I mean, look at him. *'Denahi': Kenai loves me, he loves me not. a dog and backs away Hey! Whoa! *'All': Hi, Denahi. *'Denahi': Oh, hi. Ha ha. backs into the dog and gets bitten in the rear, yelling *'Kenai': Ooh. *'Denahi': Let go! *'Kenai': Yeah, I guess the spirits messed up on both of our totems. *'Sitka': You know, I felt the same way when Tanana gave me mine. a rock *'Kenai': Get out of here. *'Sitka': No, really. at an eagle totem I said "the eagle of guidance?" What does that mean? But now that I'm older, I know it's about being a leader, and keeping an eye on you two. *'Kenai': I just want to get my handprint on that wall. *'Sitka': Just be patient, Kenai. When you live by your totem, you will. *'Kenai': Really? *'Sitka': Guarantee it. both hold hands together *'Kenai': But, come on. The bear of love? I mean, a bear doesn't love anyone. They don't think. They don't feel. I mean, they're... at pawprints and a fish They're thieves. *'Denahi': Kenai You didn't tie it off, did you? You should've got the totem of pinheads. *'Sitka': Knock if off. We'll just make another basket. *'Denahi': We? Oh, no. No. It took me two weeks to make that basket. You get loverboy to do it. He's the one that's messing things up all the time. Typical Kenai. *'Kenai': a spear All right. I'll go get your basket. goes off *'Sitka': Kenai, wait. Kenai! *'Denahi': Sitka What? *''to Kenai climbing up, where he found the rest of the basket, then throwing, then kicking, and an angry bear, then throwing a broken branch and a rock at the ground, then grunting *'Sitka': offscreen Kenai! *''throws a rock at the bear's head, then roaring *'Sitka': Kenai! Where'd he go? *'Denahi': If we're lucky, far away. *'Sitka': Huh. *'cries out, falling down *'Denahi': Kenai! *brothers ran to get Kenai *'Sitka': Kenai Kenai! *'Kenai': Sitka, no! You got to get out of here! *'Sitka': What? *'Kenai': The bear! Look behind you! *''yells at the bear, roaring *'Denahi': a rock at the bear Hey, bear, come on! Over here! Come on, bear! Come this way! starts to attack the bear *''climbs up the rock, then Sitka pulls Kenai up to the rock, then they both get Denahi, roaring, then the bear hits Denahi to an icy crevice when falling closer *'Kenai': Denahi! Denahi Hold on! Come on, pull! tries to get Denahi out of the icy crevice *''to Sitka attacking a bear, then Denahi falling close to an icy crevice again, then the bear attacks Sitka, then panting, then the bear walks onto the glacier, then grabbing a spear, then Kenai tries to get Denahi out of the icy crevice again, then cut to Sitka panting, then the glacier starts to crack, then roaring, then he plunges the spear into an icy crevice, then cracking completely, then the bear roars *'Kenai': Sitka. Sitka! *''glacier cracks completely, by dumping them both into the frozen water, then the bear runs away from the glacier while roaring, then falling into the frozen water, then the glacier falls into the frozen water hundreds of feet below, then they bear the birds chirping, then Sitka dies *'Denahi': Sitka? *''bear gets out of the frozen water while roaring, then drying off the fur, then running away *'Kenai': Come on! *''both get down trying to find Sitka *'Kenai': Sitka! *'Denahi': Sitka! *'Kenai': a broken spear Sitka. Sitka! *'Denahi': Sitka! *'Kenai': offscreen Sitka, where are you? *'Denahi': Kenai! *'Kenai': walks to get Sitka's hood No. it to Denahi Sitka! Sitka! Help us find you! Sitka! Sitka, where are you? Sitka! *''was gone, then cut at night, with the villagers with a man singing in native language, then they both put Sitka's belongings in the fire, then they watch it burn at the nothern lights, then singing in native language, then putting the bag in Kenai's shirt, then grabbing a spear, then cut to Tanana and Denahi, looking at a fire, then the music ends *'Kenai': You ready? *'Denahi': For what? *'Kenai': We're going after the bear. a spear at Denahi *'Denahi': I know what you're feeling, but killing that bear is wrong. the spear down *'Kenai': Wrong? Our brother is dead, and it's because of that monster. *'Denahi': I don't blame the bear, Kenai. *'Kenai': I see. *'Denahi': Killing that bear won't make you a man. *'Kenai': Oh, now you're trying to be wise. *'Denahi': I'm trying to follow my totem. Why can't you do the same? *'Kenai': You really think love has anything to do with being a man? A man wouldn't just sit here and do nothing. *'Denahi': Kenai Kenai. Don't upset the spirits. *'Kenai': scoffing Spirits. Thanks for your wisdom. looks at Tananan, then hurled his totem into the fire and stalked off to find the bear, Tanana watches Kenai, scoops the totem from the flames *'Denahi': I've got to stop him. ''takes the totem, then grabbing the spear, and followed his brother *'Tanana': You left too soon, Sitka. Your brothers need your guidance. looks at the nothern lights flickering across the sky Category:Disney scripts